T'was the saddest of nights
by Twilight Sparkle is hot
Summary: Luna struggles to accept her life in the castle, and may ultimately give up. Possible violence and planned suicide.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER- I DO NOT OWN HASBRO, AND THEREFORE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FAN-FICTION.  
I would like to say a rew things before begining.  
1st- This is a fan-fiction on the subject matter of My Little Pony. If you feel you are not interested in such a thing, feel free to stop reading right now.  
2nd- this story will eventuly include mild or fuzzy, undescribed violence, so I would reccomend if you are under 13 you may not want to read this, although anyone old enough to be on here is most likley good.(No lemons, don't worry)  
3rd- And I can not stress this one enough- I don't pay much attention to comments that are hatefull to the supbject matter or myself as a writer. Constructive critism is always welcome.

Chapter one.  
I was adjusting to life in Canturlot nicely, due to the defeat of Nightmare Moon, much thanks to Twilight Sparkle and her friends, although I must admit that everything had... Changed.  
Ever sence I got back from my sentencing on the moon, life wasn't the same. I had been gone for a thousand years, but so much had changed, the castle, Equestria, even Princess Celestia, my own sister, had changed.  
I suppose I ought to introduce myself, I'm Princess Luna, controler of the moon and bringer of the night. I was ironicly banished there over a dispute I had with my sister a thoousand years ago. Well, I'm back from the moon, and now spend my time here in Canturlot castle.  
Anyways, back to our story. I was walking through the castle, looking for Celestia, when I came across a library. Well, being gone a thousand years, the castle must have been redesigned at some point, so I figured I'd read andd hopefully Celestia would turn up. After looking through books on the history of Equestria for several minutes, I came across a book on the history of Ponyville.  
I was just getting settled in, when one of my guards came in.  
"Luna, It's time for bed!"  
"Oh, allright." I said.  
I made my way through the castle to my room.

My room was in the highest turret, even higher than Celestia's, why she designed it this way I do not know. The door to my room is dark blue, with a moon surrounded by a black configuration of circles. In side the room was a bookshelf containing my favourite books, A desk piled high with notes and books, and a large 4-poster bed. I went over to the bed, levitated over a book with my magic, and settled down for the night.

I awoke to a knock on the door. A pegisi Royal Guard was there.  
"Princess," he began, bowing. "We have received word you are to take a trip to Ponyville later in the week."  
"And...?" I asked, wondering of it's relevance at this time.  
"We shall prepare your chariot. In the meantime, breakfast is ready."  
I headed down the many flights of stairs, that's another thing, there were never this many stairs in the old castle, Well, anyways I made my way to the dining room. Celestia was there, along with her faithful student Twilight Sparkle. They were discussing Starswirl the Bearded's theory on alternate dimensions, when I walked in.  
"Ah, hello Luna, you remember Twilight, don't you?"  
"Yes, of course, you freed me from Nightmare Moon's clutches." I said.  
"She's in town for a bit."  
I sat down, and grabbed a piece of toast off a nearby platter. The table was set for 20 ponies, but it rarely had more than 4 sitting at it. I was looking out the window when Celestia cut into my thoughts.  
"Luna?"  
"Yes sister?"  
"You seem... Down."  
"It's just that everything's changed, I can hardly find my way around the castle anymore."  
"Well, you were gone a thousand years." put in Twilight.  
I left the table without eating my toast and headed out to the royal garden for a walk.  
Out in the garden, all was calm. It seemed like nothing ever happened. I thought about going back to bed, but decided there was no real point in that. I decided to wander the castle and see what else I could find.

A/N I would like to say that I really hope y'all like the story. Just so you know, somepony dies on his or her own account, please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry for how short this chapter is, but i needed it to end at the point it does.

Royal Unicorn Guard POV.  
I was on duty near the kitchen when Princess Luna trotted past. I didn't think much of it at the time, seeing she's a princess and she lives here, but I must say she was a bit... Off.  
She didn't look right, like something was up and she was trying to hide her emotions.  
I, wanting to be a loyal guard, stayed by the kitchen until dismissed.  
After dismissal, I went to find Princess Celestia if anything happened at breakfast. I peeked into the dining room, but no Celestia. I continued to look until I came across Luna in the library. I didn't go in, but instead looked through a crack between the slightly open door and the wall. She was... Crying? I didn't believe it at first, but the Princess of the night was sitting in the library crying amongst a pile of books.  
Now I new I had to find Celestia, so I decided to check her bedroom. After several flights of stairs, I arrived at a white set of doors with a gold and bronze sun on it. I knocked, no answer. I tried again, still nothing.  
I then said "Princess, I'm coming in now!" and entered. I saw the room, with it's elegant gold-plated furniture, the pictures of past rulers of Equestria, and than Celestia.  
"Princess, I have to ask you something."  
"What is it." She was on the bed and not in the best mood.  
"Your sister- has anything happened between you two? I found her crying in the library."  
"Well, no, nothing I can put my finger on, now get to work."  
Yeah, she was ticked at something, that's for sure.  
{Celestia's POV}  
I was a bit alarmed at the news, and I was already maddened by something Twilight had said at breakfast, so I rushed to the place the guard had said Luna was. When I got there, there were no signs of Luna. I shivered, it seemed there was an open window someware. I trotted over to the only window in the room.  
It was broken.  
Luna was gone.


End file.
